Change of Heart
by Rubius
Summary: Two celebrity speakers are going to duel academy to see jaden and alexis. i suck at summeries.
1. Confessions

_I don't own yugioh gx_

* * *

(One-day chanciler sheppard made an announcement)

"Attention students, we are having two guest speakers coming in 2 weeks and you will be obligated to listen. They are speaking on how you could be the next king of games, so in two weeks will be your chance to see how it's done."

"I wonder who the speakers are" wondered syrus, "you never know with that guy," said chumley. "Anyway we have two weeks to just go about our duels and stuff," said jaden. "Hey there's Alexis" said syrus, "hi guys did you hear the announcement" asked alexis. "Yeah we heard it and didn't think much of it" said chumley. "Listen since we have the rest of the day off how about we grab our stuff and head to the beach for a swim," said jaden. "Great idea jay I'll go see if bastion wants to go too" said syrus, "yeah we'll meet you there," said jaden while he and the others went to get their stuff and head to the beach.

Jaden got there first in red swim trunks waiting for the others, alexis was next in a blue two-piece. "hey jaden" said alexis in greeting, "hey alexis where are the others" asked jaden. They stopped for some snacks and stuff so they'll be awhile" said alexis. "ok" said jaden like he was in a trance. "jaden are you ok" asked alexis" after jaden shook his head he said "yeah alexis by the way nice swimsuit". "thanks by the way jaden I need to ask you something" said alexis a little red from a blush. "yeah what is it" asked jaden, "well I was wondering how you felt about me?" asked alexis with a blush on her face. "well after all that we've been thru I'd have to say that…" said jaden while moving closer to alexis. "say what jaden" asked alexis, "well I'd say that I like you" said jaden. "as a friend right" asked alexis a little disappointed. "no" said jaden getting a surprised look from alexis, "then how exactly" asked alexis with curiosity. "have you heard the term love at first sight well for me it was love at first duel" said jaden while wearing a blush. Alexis was blushing as well because jaden told her he loved her and she felt the same way, "alexis why did you want to know" asked jaden. "because I feel the same way about you jaden" said alexis while wrapping her arms around jaden's neck. Pulling alexis closer it just felt so right between the two of them and soon they heard the others coming and broke apart.

"what kept you guys" asked jaden, "professor banner wanted a word with chumley" said syrus. "well now that you guys are here let's have some fun" said jaden while diving into the water. The gang had fun for the rest of the day and went back to their dorms ready for sleep.

* * *

_please review_


	2. dropping the bomb

(One week after the announcement and beach party)

Professor banner went to the slifer mess hall and found who he was looking for eating lunch with his friends. "jaden you have a letter from your parents" hearing this made jaden lose his appetite and he went to get the letter form banner. After he got the letter he went to his room to read it. After reading the letter he had to go to class but when he got there he seemed to lack the happy go lucky attitude and was just silent. His friends knew something was wrong with him after he refused to duel Harrington and went to the harbor to think. "alright jaden what is up with you" asked chazz but jaden stayed silent. "is crowler trying to expel you again" asked syrus with no luck. "did you lose a duel" asked bastion also with no luck, alexis came up and put her hand on his shoulder he put his hand on hers and finally decided to tell them. "my father is coming to visit and he's engaged me to a daughter of a friend of the family" said jaden with no life in his voice. "that is harsh" said chazz, "when is he coming" asked syrus, "in a week" said jaden while gripping alexis's hand tighter.

(later that day)

jaden has kept to himself and alexis was starting to worry so after classes were done she went to the slifer dorm to talk to jaden. "is jaden here" asked alexis, "yeah he just went to the bathroom" said chumley. Jaden came in after that and alexis asked the others to leave so they could talk. After syrus and chumley left she sat next to jaden. "are you ok jaden" asked alexis, "no lex I'm not I mean we just found out we love each other and then my dad comes in with the engagement and just ruins everything for us" said jaden while wrapping an arm around alexis's shoulders, "maybe you'll like her" said alexis. "yeah and chumley hates grilled cheese" said jaden out of spite. Alexis kisses him on the cheek and leans her head on his shoulder, "what was that for lex" asked jaden " it was for luck and hope that this will all turnout alright" said alexis "you seem to know a little about this" said jaden. "Well I got a letter from my father two weeks ago saying the same thing," said alexis. "so that's why you asked how I felt about you" said jaden in understanding. "yes and jaden" said alexis "what is it" asked jaden, "can I stay like this" asked alexis. "sure you can stay" said jaden, that night they slept the happiest they had in their lives.


	3. counter attack

I don't own yugioh GX

* * *

(The next day)

It was time for the mail call at the slifer dorm and everybody was excited especially jaden because he was waiting for a certain package to arrive.

"You expecting anything jay" asked syrus, "yeah syrus I got in touch with a family friend and asked him to send me some things, he said that they'd get here today" said jaden. "Well what is it then" asked syrus, "something that is going to sink my engagement problems once and for all" said jaden after finding the package he was looking for.

(At the girl's dorm)

Alexis was starring out the window with a look of dread on her face and her friends were getting worried, she had been like that ever since they found out about jaden being engaged to some other girl when it was clear that he was in love with alexis and she was in love with him. All of a sudden kristy came into the room with a note for alexis and it read:

_Meet me tonight by the beach_

_Come alone_

_J_

Alexis was overjoyed and went to go get ready for tonight.

(At the beach – night)

Alexis was waiting at the spot for their meeting and was wearing a blue tank top with a black skirt, then jaden came into view. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and blue jeans.

"hi thanks for coming" said jaden while getting closer, "it's not like I had anything better to do" said alexis while enjoying the view. Jaden went to stand next to alexis and put a hand on her shoulder, she felt the warmth from the hand and leaned closer to the owner of the hand. Soon jaden had alexis in a soft hug and alexis had her arms wrapped around his neck.

"alexis I want to stay with you and only you" whispered jaden in alexis's ear. "what about our parents" asked alexis. "jaden broke the hug and got on one knee and pulled two things out of his pocket, an envelope and a small box. "it's time itook the bet between meand harrington seriously" said jaden.Alexis took the envelope and found three cards that she had never seen before, two were monster cards that looked a lot like themselves and the other was a magic.

_Jay the unyielding swordsman (A. 1800/D. 1500) A swordsman who will fight to the best of his ability and come out on top_

_Lex the mage of light (A. 1800/D. 1500) A powerful mage who will help others in need when asked_

_Aphrodite's ring (Equip Spell) can only be used on Jay the unyielding swordsman and Lex the mage of light, when equipped both monsters shall be wed and combine their attack points to both have 3600_

"jaden I don't know what to say" said alexis, "then look at this" said jaden while opening the small box to reveal a solid gold ring with a odd gem in the center one have was ruby and the other was saphire and looked exactly like Aphrodite's ring.

Alexis was speechless jaden was proposing to her and the cards she had received were breath taking only one word was able to escape her lips and it was a whisper "yes"

Jaden got up and put the ring on her finger and gave her a kiss on the lips.

* * *

All cards in this chapter are made up/ please review 


	4. D day

_(Sorry for the wait i had a huge writers block and i do not own yugioh GX)_

* * *

(day of the speakers)

jaden and alexis were just waking up when they realized that today their parents were coming to end their lives in holy matrimony, after getting dressed and ready for school they met at the entrance. "ready for this lex" asked jaden? "yes" said alexis with a stone face. The others were in the stands while jaden and alexis were entering the stadium when chancellor sheppard stopped them.

"jaden, alexis I need to ask you to stay here" said sheppard. "why" asked jaden, "the speakers have asked that we provide two student for a duel they went thru the listings and selected you two" said sheppard. "why us" asked alexis a little shocked, "I don't know but you two are dueling the speakers" said sheppard while leading them to their spots.

(in the stadium)

"I wonder where jay is" said syrus while looking around, "maybe he is eating some grilled cheese" said chumley. "I doubt it he probably got picked to duel the speakers" said bastion. "yeah that's just like him" said chazz while looking smug, "anyway they are about to start the duel" said bastion.

"ladies and students of duel academy we're here to witness a duel between jaden, alexis, and two celebrity duelists, so give a round of applause for jaden and alexis" said sheppard into a mic.

Jaden and alexis came out and got into position "and now our celebrity duelists yugi moto and joey wheeler" said sheppard and the duelist came out into the other side of the arena.

"I can't believe it yugi and joey are the speakers" said syrus. "yeah I know it's a total shock" said chumley, "this is going to be quite the duel" said bastion "no joke like a clash of the titans" said chazz wishing he was in jaden's place.

After everything settled down the four duelists came to the center of the arena to greet and shuffle decks but jaden said something into his mic while looking at yugi shocked every one to the bone.

"hi dad"

* * *

_(send in reviews...)_


	5. Explations and Duel pt 1

_After everything settled down the four duelists came to the center of the arena to greet and shuffle decks but jaden said something into his mic while looking at yugi shocked every one to the bone._

"_hi dad"_

* * *

**_I don't own Yugioh GX _**

* * *

Everyone was in shock to hear Jaden call the Yugi Moto dad, in fact everyone was speechless until Yugi said.

"Hello Jaden How is school?" "Acting like an idiot while still getting high marks, you know the usual" Jaden said in reply.

Even Alexis after hearing that was confused. "Jaden are you saying that all this time you have been lying to me and I have fallen for a made up you?" asked Alexis.

"No Alexis you see I was a genius and was made fun of for it as a kid so I made a mask of a goof ball so I wouldn't be alone, but mask or no mask one thing about me is crystal clear; I love you Alexis and nothing will change that." Said Jaden then kissing Alexis on the lips for a second.

Joey looked at Yugi and said "looks like your kid already has a girl yuug."

"Well let's see if he can fight for her" said Yugi.

Jaden pulled out his shadow charm and looked like he added a few cards too his deck and shuffled again.

Jaden looked at alexis and asked "do you have the cards I gave you last night?"

"Yes I added them to my deck" answered Alexis.

"Good because we are going to need all the fire power we can get" said Jaden with a hard look on his face.

"Hey Dad I want to make a wager" yelled Jaden to Yugi.

"Oh and what would that be?" said Yugi a little curious.

"If Alexis and me win this duel then the arranged marriage you planned is off" said Jaden with a look of determination on his face.

"What happens if Joey and I win?" asked Yugi.

"I'll give in and marry the girl you picked for me" said Jaden.

"Oh dad before we start could you put in the Egyptian gods" said Jaden.

"Sure jaden just a minute" said Yugi putting the cards in.

"Alright then let's duel" they all said starting the duel.

"I'll go first" said jaden drawing a card, "first I summon Elemental Hero Clayman (800/2000) in defense mode and place two face downs and that's it.

"My move" said Yugi while drawing "I summon Celtic Guardian (1400/1200) in defense mode and end my turn".

"Here I go" said Alexis while drawing "I summon Cyber TuTu (1000/800) in attack mode and since Yugi has a monster that is stronger I can have her attack him directly" Alexis said when Cyber TuTu kicked Yugi in the head LP: 3000 "I'll finish up by playing a face down"

"Finally" said Joey while drawing "I play my alligator sword in attack mode and have him attack on your ballerina" said joey while going in.

"Doubt it, go Hero Barrier" said Jaden while playing a trap. "Since I have an Elemental Hero out I can block your attack" Jaden said while Alligator Sword was blocked and returned to his master.

"Thanks Jaden" said Alexis, "Anything for you Lex" said Jaden causing her to blush.

After drawing a card Jaden looked at Yugi and said "there's a reason I asked you for this wager dad,"

"And that reason is?" asked Yugi a little confused

"Because I'd rather die than leave Alexis and this monster will help me" said Jaden while laying two cards down.

"I sacrifice three spell cards to summon Hamon: Lord of Striking Thunder" said Jaden while one of the biggest monsters in the history of duel monsters took the field.

* * *

_Please Review_


	6. Explations and Duel pt 2

(I don't own Yugioh GX or Rurouni Kenshin)

* * *

"_I sacrifice three spell cards to summon Hamon: Lord of Striking Thunder" said Jaden while one of the biggest monsters in the history of duel monsters took the field._

_Stats: Jaden/Alexis LP: 8000 Yugi/Joey LP: 8000_

"What is that thing?" asked Joey a little freaked.

"It's one of my Sacred Beast Cards, Hamon: Lord of Striking Thunder (4000/4000) and I'll have him attack your Alligator Sword" Jaden said while Hamon zapped the croc.

"And now that Hamon has destroyed a monster, the owner of the monster loses an additional 1000 life points" Jaden said while Hamon zapped Joey as well.

"Ahhh" Joey screamed while being zapped LP: 4500

"Nice one Jaden" said Alexis.

"Jaden where did you get such a powerful monster?" asked Yugi.

"It was buried here at duel academy but before today's duel their spirits were calling out to me," said Jaden.

"Why were they calling you when they should have been calling me?" said Chazz being a snob as ever.

"Well maybe it's because I beat them before, or maybe it's because I'm the only one who can use them safely," said Jaden.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Joey.

"Well the Sacred Beast Cards get their strength from dueling spirit and when I fought them they took power from all other duel monsters cards except mine," said Jaden.

"I remember the cards going blank for a time, so that was because of the Sacred Beast Cards gaining strength but how was the process reversed?" asked Yugi.

"Well remember that my cards weren't effected by the energy drain because I have a huge dueling spirit, one that could give the beasts their full power without draining anything else, so that means that the only duelist in the world capable of using the Sacred Beast Cards safely is me" said Jaden.

"Makes sense" said Bastion.

"What does" said Syrus.

"Remember when that crazy superintendent tried to use the Sacred Beast Cards to steal Jaden's soul, well Jaden's cards were unaffected by the power drain that comes with using the cards and so was able to stop them from destroying the world by having a huge dueling spirit, so it makes perfect sense that he should be the only one who can use them safely" said Bastion.

"Now I see why you told me to add my God Cards, anyway my move," said Yugi while drawing a card.

"I'll lay one card facedown and play the spell card Soul Exchange, I sacrifice your Hamon and my Celtic Guardian to play Dark Magician (2500/2100) and attack Cyber TuTu" said Yugi while the ballerina got blasted LP: 6500

"Alright" said Alexis while Drawing "I play Polymerization and fuse Blade Skater and Etuole Cyber to create Cyber Blader, next I play fusion weapon" (3600/2300) "now attack his Dark Magician" said Alexis while the monsters fought.

"I reveal my trap card Magical Cylinders" said Yugi while the trap card did it's thing and blasted her Cyber Blader.

"My move" said Joey "first I play my stray lambs card and sacrifice a token to summon Jinzo (2400/1500) and I'll have him attack your clayman" said Joey while Jinzo made rubble.

"Jaden you fought a good duel but no one has ever beaten me and Joey in a tag team duel" said Yugi.

"Well dad all I need is one good draw and your toast," said jaden while drawing.

He looked at the card and then his hand and suddenly a huge grin came to him.

"Hey Jaden any ideas" asked Alexis

"Yeah it's time to put our new cards to the test," said Jaden

"I summon Jay the unyielding swordsman (1800/1500)" said Jaden.

Out of nowhere, a monster appeared that looked exactly like jaden only in armor and sword.

"What card is that?" asked Syrus looking at bastion.

"I've never seen that card in my life," said bastion.

"Jaden Yuki has played an unknown card and shall be disqualified," said Crowler over a PA system.

"No way it's a real card and I can prove it," said Jaden.

"How" asked Crowler walking up to Jaden.

"Read this," said Jaden while handing a letter to Crowler.

"Dear Dr. Crowler this letter is to verify the cards owned by Jaden Yuki and Alexis Rhodes, you see young Jaden called my company asking for help and I couldn't turn down a friend so I asked him what he needed and he said he needed some special cards made. Therefore, I complied and had them made to his specifications and added a ring for kicks. If there is any further, problems please contact me to get the facts.

Signed

Maximillion Pegasus CEO of Industrial Illusions" read Crowler looking like a pale as a ghost.

"So the duel is still on" said Jaden "now I use my swordsman's special effect, when it is summoned we all go around through our decks looking for a certain monster and if it is in our deck it is automatically summoned to the field and we'll start with Alexis"

As soon as Jaden finished a flash of light was on the field and in its place was a monster that looked exactly like Alexis only in a white magician's robe.

"When Jay the unyielding swordsman is summoned I can automatically summon Lex the sorceress of light to the field. (1800/1500)" said Jaden.

"Next I play the spell card Aphrodite's Ring," Jaden said while a ring appeared in his monster's hand.

"What does that card do?" asked Yugi a little confused.

"I can only play this card when Jay and Lex are on the field, what it does is double both our monsters attack points. Said Jaden (Both monsters) (3600/1500)

"3600 attack points" said Yugi and Joey a little surprised.

"Now Jay the unyielding swordsman attack Dark Magician with Kuzu ryu sen" said Jaden.

The monster took the sword and attacked Dark Magician striking him nine times and destroying the monster. LP: 3500

"Now Lex the sorceress of light, attack Yugi directly with Almecia Lance," Said Jaden.

The monster formed a lance out of light and fired it at Yugi hitting his life points directly. LP: 0

Everyone was in shock seeing the king of games and Joey Wheeler lose a duel against the queen of Obelisk Blue and a Slifer slacker, especially the slacker part.

"That's game" said Jaden doing his little salute.

"Congratulations you win" said Yugi

"Nice Duel" said Joey.

"So anyway who was the girl you were going to engage me to?" asked Jaden

Yugi gave Alexis a photo of a small family a man, a woman, and a small girl hugging her mother's leg looking at the camera, Jaden took the picture before she could say anything.

Jaden looked at the picture and asked Yugi "who are they?"

"The man is called Seto and the woman is called Serenity the daughter I don't know her name," said Yugi.

"WHAT! YOU ENGAGED ME TO KAIBA'S DAUGHTER!" yelled Jaden in a little shock looking at Alexis seeing she was quiet.

"What's wrong Alexis?" asked Jaden.

Alexis said nothing and just ran outside. Jaden had no idea what was going on so he followed.

Alexis ran until she got to the lighthouse and started crying. Jaden saw her and walked up to her slowly and put a hand on her shoulder. (Music, Kingdom Hearts - End of the World)

"Alexis what's wrong" asked jaden.

"that photo was of…" said Alexis sobbing harder than before.

"Alexis look I don't have to marry that girl, we won the duel that means I'm free." Said Jaden

"You don't understand, that photo was of my family." Said Alexis leaving Jaden in shock

"So I've been engaged to you this whole time and we didn't even know it." Said Jaden getting Alexis in a hug.

"Looks like it but what are we going to do?" asked Alexis

"We take up the engagements, theirs and ours and live happily ever after," Said Jaden moving closer to see Alexis's face.

"Jaden" Alexis whispered before they kissed.

After a few minutes they broke the kiss in need of air and walked back to see Yugi.

"Jaden there you are" said Yugi.

"Dad it turns out I'm taking the engagement after all." Said Jaden

"Really" asked Yugi

"Yugi sir about that picture you showed us." Said Alexis

"What is it?" asked Yugi

"I was the little girl in the photo," said Alexis shocking everyone but Jaden.

"Talk about irony eh Yug" said Joey.

"Yes and you two are fine with this," asked Yugi.

Jaden lightly grabbed Alexis's hand and showed off the ring "the ring says it all," said Jaden.

"Indeed just let us know when the wedding is ok son," said Yugi.

"Sure thing dad," said Jaden.

"Until then" said Yugi shaking Jaden's hand and leaving with Joey.

After Yugi and Joey left things settled down and went as normal but that night Jaden made his way to the lighthouse to wait for Alexis. (Music, Westlife - My Love)

"Hi Jaden," said Alexis.

"Hello to you to Mrs. Moto," said Jaden walking closer and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I still can't belive that your Yugi's son," said Alexis.

"Same goes for you and Kaiba," said Jaden.

"Well we all have our secrets," said Alexis.

"And here's one of them" said Jaden and then kissed Alexis, Alexis raised one of her legs of the ground and wrapped her arms around Jaden's neck and they continued to kiss under the full moon.

* * *

(Please Review) and beware of a sequal 


End file.
